The present invention relates generally to a commercial apparatus for bleaching quantities of textile articles and, more particularly, to a multi-stage bleach liquor recovery system for continuously reclaiming, storing, and recycling bleach liquor into successive quantities of textile articles in a plurality of bleaching tanks.